Jay Brown the Sexual Deviant
by The Unwritten Word
Summary: Read young Jay Brown's sexual escapades as he bed hops through Albert Square.
1. The First Time

**Jay Brown the Sexual Deviant**

Peter Beale stood at his bedroom window looking down at the busy Square below. The house was quiet but unusually warm, perhaps the thick jumper he was wearing was making the room feel hotter than it actually was. Deciding to take his grey sweatshirt off he looked across the Square to the Car Lot, Mitchell's Executive Motors as it was now called. He saw the hard-working businessman, young Darren Miller washing one of the BMWs on the lot. Unusually he wasn't wearing his trademark grey suit but instead a pair of tatty jeans and a white tank top.

A bulge appeared at Peters crutch as he felt an usual attraction towards the sweaty car washer across the Square, he slowly slipped his hands down his trousers, almost innocently as if he was simply rearranging his manhood.

But then a bucket slid off of the roof of the motor and water soaked Darren, making his thin jeans slightly see through. With the soapsuds all over his vest, he pulled it off and revealed his pale toned chest.

Peter's eyes sprung out of there sockets as his eyes fell upon Darren's perked nipples, he couldn't resist but pull his trousers and allow his six inch boner slide through the slit in his tight boxers. He massaged his cock and he watched Darren rub the soap suds off of his chest.

"Oh yes!" Peter exclaimed as he felt the pressure swell in his penis, he panted as he fiercely rubbed his well endowed manhood. "Mmm..." He murmured as he pulled his top off and caressed his own nipples with his spare hand.

A creek is then heard at the door causing Peter to freeze, a shiver ran down his spine. He worried, hoping it was just Bobby, he could cover it up if it was Bobby, he would be to young to understand. But he just didn't move, he couldn't; Peter hoped that whoever it was, would just go away. He heard footsteps come up behind him and suddenly he felt two hands caress his bumcheeks.

"Darren Miller, I can see the attraction." A young but masculine voice muttered into his ear. And it was then he knew, that it was his sisters friend Jay Brown who had caught him doing the dirty.

But then he realised that the young ginger had his hands on his arse, almost touching skin as only boxer shorts stood in between Jay's palms and Peters arse. Jay then tenderly kissed Peter's neck causing the young Beale's neck to roll.

"Well let me have a look at you then!" Jay said suggestively, turning Peter round to face him, the Beale cock rubbing his against clothed groin.

"Wait, your gay too?" Peter asked as Jay ran his hands down his athletic chest, Peter liked this a lot.

"Not gay, just curious." Jay winked as he ran his hands down past Peter's stomach before entering his boxer shorts and rubbing the horny boys cock.

Peter almost fainted there and then, another boys hands were around his cock, Jay his sisters friend and likely love interest no less. Peter felt an urge to kiss Jay, so he did, letting his tongue roll around the boys mouth.

Jay let his coat run off his arms and unbuckled his belt, he need to the monster free. He felt Peter assist him, unbutton his trousers and letting them slip off, taking his loose, black boxers with it. Jay's nine inch cock sprung up, much to Peter's surprise. "It's so big!" Peter said in amazement, he never knew someone so young could be so big, it almost made him feel inadequate.

"I know, now suck it." Jay ordered in which Peter obliged. Peter was always being told what to do and this was no different, Jay on the other hand was used to power and control and loved taking advantage of that skill.

Peter knelt down and started to suck Jay's cock, wrapping his mouth around his head and then pushing his long shaft into his mouth.

Jay hadn't relieved his tension in a long time, he knew he wouldn't last long. "I'm so sorry Pete. But here it comes!"

On the word 'comes' a splurge of salty, white liquid leaked into Peter's mouth, a lot rolled down his chin. Jay then sat back onto the bed and lay there is his shirt, he pulled it off and got more comfortable. He opened his legs to allow his fuzzy, ginger pubes settle on top of his penis which was slowly becoming increasingly flaccid.

Peter whipped the seaman from his face with his thumb and then licked it taking the reminder of Jay's salty cum onto his tongue. He started to waltz over, feeling rather proud of himself.

"Not so fast, Pete. I need a piss!" Jay told him swinging his legs around before standing back, his now flaccid penis drooped between his legs, the head now covered by his wet foreskin. "Toilet still in the same place?" He asked as he grabbed Peter's navy blue robe off of the back of his door.

"Actually, there's something else I want you to do for me." Peter suggested moving over to get back close the buff ginger whos pecks were showing through the gap between the edges of the robe.

"And what would that be?" Jay asked, taking a step closer to his new lover. He felt Peter's penis grind up against his tummy, he always was a lanky git, he almost felt out of control as he stared up at the young Beale.

"Pee on me." Peter replied, slipping his hand into his robe.

"What?"

"Piss on me. My Dad's en suite is a wet room, we won't leave any mess."

"Secret fetish there, Pete?" Jay questioned flirtatiously. Peter just smirked. "Well I guess it sounds like fun!" Jay added.

Soon enough they were in Ian's en suite, it kind of smelt like his Dad but Peter didn't care, his testosterone was running so high nothing else really mattered. Peter then knelt in the ground, a few inches from Jay who sound proudly above, directing his semi hard cock at Peter.

"Do it." Peter ordered, it felt unusual making any orders let alone the one he was making now.

Jay smiled and pushed his golden stream from the end of penis. The urine splattered on Peter's chest and splashed onto his chin, Jay just loved the feeling power this task was giving him.

Peter however loved the warmth of Jay's pee showering down on him, the aroma was sucked up by his flaring nostrils, it was sweet but sour all at the same time. Peter ducked his head and allowed some of the shiny, yellow liquid to drench his thick, blonde hair. He then opened his mouth and swallowed the stream of pee that was projecting from Jay's penis.

"Hold some in your mouth!" Jay uttered, temporarily spotting his shower before sauntering over to the boy knelt in front of him. "Give it to me." Jay ordered and then embraced Peter in a kiss allowing the urine transfer into his mouth. He swallowed. It was better than he expected.

"Let me return the favour, I'm bursting." Peter smiled.

"But I'm still not finished."

They looked into one anothers eyes, they knew what they wanted. Jay knelt down in front of Peter, both arched up there hardened cocks and both shot out sprays of piss all over each other. They embraced while the urine continued to shoot all over each other, as their dicks pressed up against each others, they pee directed itself upwards and shot against their necks and kissed each other deeply.

As there cocks emptied, the boys led each other to the shower, turned it on and allowed the hot water to wash away the strong smelling pee off of there bodies; all while remaining in a passionate clinch.

Suddenly the door down stairs slammed. Both boys looked at one another, Jay pushed Peter away and grabbed the nearest towel. He darted down the hallway only to be met by a pair eyes staring at him.


	2. The Other Twin

**Chapter Two**

Lucy Beale stood firmly at the top of the stairs, looking at Jay Brown as he dripped water all over the carpet. Lucy furrowed a brow. "What the hell are you doing?" Lucy asked, rather gruffly.

Jay couldn't think what to say, he saw his clothes reflected in the mirror, lying on Peter's floor. "Waters out at ours, Peter said I could use your shower while he was out." Jay replied, in a hurry.

"Really?" Lucy said biting down on her lip, Jay's erected pecks stared at her, glistening from the light above. "Well why don't you come into my room and I'll help you get dried up" She said walking closer and closer to him, taking him by the hand and leading him into the bedroom.

Pushing Jay back onto the bed, Lucy pulled off her clothes quicker than a stripper, leaving her in just her underwear. She straddled Jay, feeling his pulsating erection underneath her. "You don't know how much I've wanted this!" Lucy whispered, nipping the lobe of his ear.

Jay was in heaven, sex with both twins all in one day. He caressed Lucy's breasts through the thin material of her lacy, purple bra. Allowing his hands to go behind her back, he unclipped her bra allowing it flop down between them.

Her nipples perked in the centre of her large yet firm breasts, Jay licked around an erect nipple causing Lucy to moan, she could feel her panties getting wet. "Just fuck me!" She screamed, she was so sexual frustrated it was unreal. Pulling off her panties, she threw off Jay's towel and slowly but surely she swallowed Jay's cock with her vagina. Ever so slowly she relaxed onto his firm hard-on covering it in her juices.

Jay slowly started to trust her, at first, slowly. But he quickly got into his stride and Lucy was soon bouncing up and down on his cock. She moaned in pleasure as her arse cheeks slapped against Jay's thighs. She was in heaven.

Jay bounced up and down on her bed, letting his balls slap her arse as he penetrated her lady flower with vigour. But then saw him, Peter stood in the doorway looking on with disappointment. But Jay didn't care right now, at the moment he had Peter's sisters wrapped around his member drawing him closer to the best orgasm of his life.

Lucy panted and almost started to scream, she pushed Jay back and rolled over, putting him on top. He was now back in control.

Jay pumped for a few more thrusts, rubbing against her clit and causing her scream.

"Yes Jay, fuck me. Yes!"

Jay grunted as he reached his peak, he took one more thrust and then bam!

They cummed in unison wetting the bed sheets below them. Jay rolled onto his back trying to get back his breath, Lucy rolled into him and wrapped her legs around his. She kissed his chest before burying her head into his pits.


	3. The Threesome

There was a creek of the floorboard, Lucy bolted up right and eyed the open the door, she smirked recognizing those clumsy footsteps along the hall. "Pete?" She shouted. Jay sat up and looked at Lucy in confusion.

Peter appeared at the door in a pair of tight, grey boxer shorts. He looked in on the couple sitting in the nude in the wet patch on Lucy's bed, he stared at Lucy's erect nipples before looking down at Jay's flaccid penis, covered in seaman.

Lucy got up and strutted over to Peter, she kissed him lightly on the lips before running running her hands down his boxer shorts. "It's been a long time little bro, you've gotten so big!" She grinned. Jay looked on in shock. "Wait a minute, you guys...do stuff!?" Jay exclaimed.

"Of course, not in a long time though, before we both properly developed." Lucy told him, running her hands over Peter's tight abs. "Being twins, we used to share a room together, he caught me fingering myself once and decided to show him how it all worked." She chuckled, leading him over to the bed. "Now turn over, Pete wants some fun!" Lucy demanded.

Jay slowly turned over and lay on his stomach, Lucy ran her hands up the inside of legs and spread them. She took Peter by the hand and slowly inserted his finger up Jay's ass who groaned as he felt Peters cold, bony finger enter his anus.

Lucy nodded, signalling for him to carry on as she got into position in front of Jay's head. She wrapped her legs around his head and pulled his mouth up to pussy.

Peter stood between Jay's legs and smothered his cock in lube before pushing the rest up Jay's arse. Peter then slowly but surely eased himself into Jay, who was clenching his teeth and groaning in pain as he felt Peter enter him. Jay had his tongue already in Lucy at this point, the vibrations sending shivers up her spine.

"Fuck him, Pete. Fuck him hard!" Lucy taunted, as Peter gently started to push in and out of his lover. Lucy rubbed her clit with her the long nail of her index finger, she murmured in delight as Jay's tongue delicately moved around her lady flower.

As Peter was gaining momentum, Jay began a sucking motion in Lucy's vagina as a result of the pleasure he was getting from the gentle penetration. He wheezed like vacuum inside of Lucy, causing her to start shrieking with delight.

Peter was now in full flow, his eyes closed tightly as the immense pressure and friction on shaft was sending waves of pleasure around his body. His heart beat faster as he began to approach a climax, he tried to withdraw by slowing down the rapid pace. He felt a small spot in Jay's anus rub against his wet and slippery head, his cock pulsated as he rammed in and out of Jay.

Jay was also feeling a great amount of pleasure and Peter's head grazed against his anal g-spot, he had never felt this amount of pleasure before and he was loving it. It got to much for him as he sprayed his load onto Lucy's bed, wetting it once more with hot, sticky cum.

Lucy started to pant and scream as the combination of her finger and Jay's tongue was sending her into her orgasm, she started to sweat as the pleasure rushed around her body. She rubbed her fully erect nipples as she also reached her climax.

"YES!" Lucy screamed as she climaxed. As she recovered, she looked down kind of disappointed, she hadn't squirted like she had hoped.

Peter was still going, now going faster than ever. His balls slapped against Jay's low hanging testicles as he ran his hands up and down Jay's back. He watched as Lucy lent into kiss Jay passionately, taking the taste of her own vagina into her mouth. He was half jealous, half excited. The thought of his sister and lover making out like that – yet Jay wasn't his lover but he didn't want to accept that.


	4. The Locker Room

**Chapter Four**

A few weeks later, Jay and Peter had got boys from all over the Square involved in their seedy little games. At the Beale household, at the Car Lot, in the toilets in the Vic and even down at the local sport centre. Which is where we go to next.

Jay was sitting in the gym changing rooms in his gym shorts, taking off his shoes and socks. When he had, he sat up and raised his pit, he smelt the sweaty residue left by the hard work out that he has just taken part in. He rubbed his hand under his pit and licked it out of curiosity, he screwed up his face as the taste wasn't as he had expected. He had been licking sweat from under Peter Beale's ball sack for weeks now, he loved the taste and the smell. This just wasn't the same, maybe you weren't meant to like the taste of your own sweaty odours.

As he stood up to pull down his shorts, the door opened. Darren Miller and Peter Beale entered the room, Jay looked around curiously. "That was a pretty tough work out, Beale. We've gotta do it again sometime!" Darren told him, rubbing his forehead with his arm to wipe away the beads of sweat on his brow.

Both boys looked at Jay who almost froze his movements. "Don't stop for us!" Peter laughed, looking at Jay with his fingers around the waist band of his shorts.

"Shut up, Beale!" Jay snarled, trying his best to keep up appearances. He pulled down his shorts as Darren and Peter pulled of their tops. They all shared a glance as Jay stood their in his tight boxers.

The door swang open again as Tamwar Masood entered the room also. He was out of breath. "Cheers for leaving me in there, I thought we were doing another ten minutes!" Tamwar uttered.

"You couldn't hack another minute, Tam!" Darren laughed.

Tamwar snorted furiously, pushing the thick rimmed glasses up his nose.

Jay reached into the locker and pulled out his burberry cap, putting it back on his head where it belonged. Peter turned around and gave a seductive smile, he loved it when Jay put his chav gear on, it turned him on so much.

The door opened for a third time as two of the younger Eastenders entered: Liam Butcher followed by new-boy Leon Small with a pair of boxing gloves wrapped round his neck, who had been training the youngster.

"Well, looks like everyone is here!" Jay laughed as he pulled off his boxers revealing his semi hard cock.

Tamwar and Liam looked on in shock. "I don't think that is really appropriate!"

"Come off it, Tam. We all know your into to!" Peter said strutting over to Jay, groping the ginger boys manhood.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Liam exclaimed.

"I don't know boys, it's all part of the training!" Leon encouraged, checking out Peter and Jay as they began to make out. He'd never done this before but he had always wanted to try, despite his womanising ways, he was always secretly curious.

Darren had already been invited into Jay and Peter's little games so was already rubbing his crutch through his shorts.

Jay stopped and looked over, he saw a bulge had formed around Liam's crutch. "Thought you hadn't signed up for this!" Jay laughed waltzing over to the fellow ginger.

Peter looked over to the bench, Darren was now sitting in the nude rubbing his 8 inch cock. Darren winked, Peter chuckled slightly before pulling down his shorts and briefs. Darren looked in surprise, Peter had a butt-plug in!

Leon had moved over to Tamwar who stood nervously in the corner. "Tamwar right?" Leon asked, Tamwar just nodded back hesitantly. "Look, I'm new at this too. But I'm willing to give it a go if you are?!" He suggested. Tamwar nodded and looked up at Leon. Leon ran his hands up Tamwars chest and up to his chin. They looked deeply into one another's eyes before meeting for a tongue inserted kiss.

"I don't want to do this." Liam moaned, as Jay was slowly pulling the boys shorts and briefs.

"Your cock says otherwise." Jay smiled as knelt down, Liam's five inch cock stared at him, fully at attention. Jay wrapped his mouth around Liam's manhood. Liam moaned with pleasure and lent his head back.

Darren now sat with Peter's butt plug in hand as the blonde positioned himself over Darren's member. Peter then sat down on Darren's wet cock as the saleman pushed into him. Peter rubbed his nipples as he started to slowly jump up and down on Darren's dick.

Tamwar had lost his inhibitions and was no knelt on the ground with Leon's cock roaming round his mouth. "Mm..Tam, you suck like a pro!" Leon exclaimed, before he felt a finger prod his anus, he shivered – half through pain and half with pleasure.

Leon then pulled away, Tamwar looked up worryingly, had he done something wrong?

"Lets go have some more fun, shall we!" Leon smiled, Tamwar nodded as he glanced over at Jay and Liam.

Tamwar stood up, undressing himself as he walked. Leon slipped in behind Liam and let the boy lean against as he was consumed by pure ecstasy. Leon pulled the young boys top off as Tamwar came to join them. Leon pushed the young boy down causing him to fall on Jay.

Now on all fours as Jay continued consuming his dick, he felt a warm tongue followed by two fingers massaged his anus. He glanced back to see Leon preparing his arse to be served.

Tamwar pointed his scrawny brown dick in front of Liam's face, he looked down as the boy looked up. He nodded and Liam got to work in a similar way to Jay. Tamwar then reached down and began jerking young Jay off as he devoured Liam's penis.

Leon stood over them all, spitting into hands and then rubbing it all over his cock and bellend. He then slowly entered Liam causing the young Jackson to shriek. "It's alright, buddy. I got ya!" Leon told him gently, slowly starting to shove his dick in and out of the youngster.

Meanwhile, Peter frankly wanked his dick as he jumped up and down on Darren's cock like cowboy. Up and down, up and down, up and..."Argh!" Darren screamed, leaking his seed into Peter's anal cavity. This set Peter off and throbbing cock exploded sending a splurge of semen flying across the room.

Tamwar jumped as he felt a hot splash against his back. He reached around and took the sticky substance onto his fingers before licking off. This he loved, he sent him spiralling into climax. "Oh yes, yes, yes..ooohhh!" Tamwar panted as he spat his cum into Liam's mouth.

Like a domino effect this made young Liam ejaculate clear, sticky love juices into Jay's mouth, causing him to do the same, blowing up and hitting Liam on the neck.

Leon was the last standing, he was in rhythm, in the game...vibrantly fucking Liam's arse red raw as the other boys watched him attentively.

"Mm..." Liam uttered continual panting, the other boys approached. Darren spread his legs of Liam and stood kissing Leon passionately. Jay manoeuvred himself underneath Leon's crutch and began playing and sucking on his testicles. Peter walked around and began kissing Leon's chest as if it was a temple.

Tamwar just stood there, looking on and rubbing himself all over as the scene in front of him turned him all over again.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!" Leon shouted before blowing his load into young Liam's ass. He pulled out and his cum gushed out of the crack and leaked onto the floor.

The boys laughed as Liam collapsed on the floor. Jay sucked Leon's cock clean before standing up.

"You know what's next boys!" Jay laughed, turning around to see Liam on the floor. The boys nodded and positioned themselves over the little ginger.

Liam turned over and looked up at the five boys stood around him in circle, trapping him. They all had there cocks prepared, aimed and ready.

Peter laughed. "Go!"

The boys then one by one opened themselves up and showered down on the young boy below them. At first he shielded himself from the flowing pee splattering down on his sweaty, sticky body. But then began embracing it. He knelt up and started catching the pee in his mouth, wrapping his mouth around Peter's cock swallowing the golden streams.

The boys then laughed and started showering it all over each other, they laughed and pissed all over each other.


End file.
